TFI: True Friends Infinite
The second spinoff and the third series in the True Friends Franchise. Plot/Summary Jack, Danny, Connor, Niko, Lou, and Sean are the 6 heroes of the world. However, when Lou creates a portal gun, newcomers travel to their world, and need to banned together in times of crisis. The Original Newcomers The Original Newcomers were the newcomers that appeared in the TFI world before the TF Divided Saga. Appearing from Season 1 to Season 4, these newcomers were the Goddesses excluding Reyna, Kitana, The Hunger Games Crew, Nym, Rei, Lita, Mulan, Diana, Lavagirl, Shayera, Team RWBY, Rey, and Jyn. Ariel and Eminem had powers while in the TFI world, and Gal was fused with Diana, gaining a portion of Wonder Woman's powers, and forming "Galiana" when fused together. These newcomers started the TFI series. TF Divided Saga TF Divided was the first war of TFI, and the third war of the True Friends Franchise. All of the heroes except a select few were involved in the war, and it was the worst war of True Friends up until that point. Relationships fell apart, friendships were broken, and teams were divided, as the month long war waged throughout Orange County. 50 episodes long, the war is considered by many to be what establishes the heroes. This is often called the "Halfway Point" of TFI. The War Newcomers The War Newcomers were the newcomers that showed up after the TF Divided Saga occurred. From Season 5 to Season 8, the newcomers included Percy's Jackson's Reyna, Harry Potter's Fleur, Bellatrix, and Narcissa/Nacrissa, Fast & Furious's Letty Ortiz, WWE Divas AJ Lee, Lita Dumas, Eva Marie, and Sasha Banks, Victorious's Tori Vega and Jade West, Thundercats's Cheetara and Pumyra, Avatar's Korra and Asami Sato, YouTube's Logan Paul, Josh "Slogoman" Temple, Jelle "Jelly" Van Vucht, Sanna "IamSanna" Ramos, Azra "AzzyLand" Bajrami, Jordi "Kwebbelkop" Van Den Bussche, JJ "KSI" Olatunji, Talia Mar, Freya Nightingale, Simon "Miniminter" Minter, Tobi "Tobjizzle" Brown, Josh "Zerkaa" Bradley, Ethan "Behzinga" Payne, Kate Leach, Vik "Vikkstar123" Barn, Harry "Wroetoshaw" Lewis, Actress Jennifer Lawrence, and Marvel's Jean "Phoenix" Grey. These newcomers helped the heroes recover after the war, even getting into a second war later on. However, they were not without their losses. Tobi, Ethan, and Zerkaa didn't officially join the heroes until TFI Redemption. Sanna was injured badly by Alternate Jelly, ending her and Jelly's relationship, and never reappeared in the series. Azzy was murdered by Alternate Jordi while she was FaceTiming Jordi. Talia was used as bait by Alternate Simon to lure Simon to The Sidemen House, slitting her throat when Simon arrived. Kate was murdered by Alternate Harry, and Harry found her body at his old flat. These losses effected all of the newcomers, and the heroes were quick to band together to help each other afterwards. Sidemen vs Robust Saga The Sidemen vs Robust war was the fourth war in True Friends history, and the second war of TFI. The war drove the heroes to different sides almost immediately, although it didn't become as catastrophic as TF Divided did and was easier for the heroes to regroup from. The Finale of TFI The True Friends Infinite Finale, titled "The Opposites Last Stand" concluded the series. The Heroes killed their opposites in a hard fought battle, but 10 heroes were killed. Logan fell into a pit of fire, saving JJ from falling also. Rey was stabbed in the back by Alternate Jordi, and Jordi killed him in retaliation. Ariel was killed by her opposite after she and Jordi were ambushed. Lita/Sailor Jupiter died when she exploded the drill beam Alternate Lou was using. Yang was killed by a bomb after riding on her bike into the dessert. Enobaria sacrificed herself by stabbing a detonator with her spear in a warehouse, and exploded. Nacrissa was hit by a combined attack by all four alternate Witches. Hestia was shot in the neck by Alternate Artemis. Katniss stopped a tsunami by Alternate Vik, dying due to exhaustion. Asami was electrocuted by her opposite after her car exploded, killing Alternate Korra. The deaths of the heroes had a painful effect on the others, and that carried over to TFI Redemption.